The University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) has a rapidly growing research program using aquatic animals. The recently opened Aquatic Core was designed for zebra fish and met the needs of the two investigators using that species. However, with the arrival of a third faculty member who is a major zebrafish user, the pending arrival of a fourth new faculty member who is also a heavy zebrafish user, and the very active recruiting for additional research faculty, UMMS recognizes the need to expand the Aquatic Core for both zebrafish and other aquatic species. UMMS proposes to expand the existing the Aquatic Core to provide additional space for zebrafish and to centralize the housing of Xenopus, Bufo and marine invertebrates. Xenopus are currently housed at three sites and Bufo and marine invertebrates are at satellite facilities. Xenopus space is very limited. This proposal will also provide for the equipment necessary to house and provide the life support for these animals, and limited common-use research equipment. This proposal, if funded, will provide state of the art centralized housing facilities for the above noted animals, vastly increase the efficiency of aquatic animal care, and provide needed scientific equipment for use by all aquatic animal researchers. It will also provide for the monitoring of the immediate aquatic environment of zebrafish and Xenopus, and the room environment for all species. Equally important, it will enable UMMS researchers to perform the large number of zebrafish genetic screens and crosses which are a critical part of its overall zebrafish research effort. The requested basic research equipment will be used by both zebrafish and Xenopus users and will significantly augment UMMS aquatic animal research.